In the Eye of the Storm
by JessicaC
Summary: Spike is of course tortured by his past. He returns to Sunnydale to find everyone in shambles and a new evil is coming. He must confront his demon to help Buffy. But, can he do it, find Redemtion? SPUFFY, huge spike and buffy story!
1. Forsaken

In the Eye of the Storm  
  
Summary: Everything he did. All of it. He can still the blood on his fingers and the sound of the bones cracking. And he hides, in the shadows, where it's safe. He is too scared to step into the light. He comes to protect her, but the guilt that tugs at him makes him remember what he did and that is one burden he just can't handle.  
  
Copyright: These characters do not belong to me but, to the famous Joss Whedon. Who shall have a temple for his writings? Before you read just listen to this. I think that everybody knows about the huge argument about Spike and Buffy. If they really love each other. This is sort of my opinion. I think they do and they don't. The only ones that truly know are Buffy and Spike, not James, Sarah, or Joss. Only they know.  
  
Sets in the cave in Africa where Spike was just unconscious, laying there. Then goes back to our adorable Sunnydale  
  
Chapter one: Forsaken  
  
/  
  
He lied there tired and beaten. Blood was slipping out of his mouth, on the dirt. Bruises the size of his fist were placed everywhere on his scorned body. Mutilated and banged up, but out of all his pain and suffering, Spike found a little glory in it all. He had one the battle and now was going for the war.  
  
The vampire heaved a sigh, it was the only thing he could do besides move. The lifeless air picked up some dust cloud that rolled around, until came back down to the ground. He winced again at the pain on his chest. It was still raw from the hand of the demon. He felt so alive that his heart felt like it was beating, but it was only a dramatization. Spike probably stayed there for several hours, or even days. He really didn't know, he didn't care.  
  
"Now the only thing I need is a bloody medal," he tried to laugh but, it broke into a cough. A rough and stinging pain reached his throat from coughing. Spike lied his head back into the dirt and started to shut his eyes. It had been a couple weeks since he had last got some shut-eye. He had been too busy with getting a soul and all that he forgot to take his daily naps. He was drifting in and out of sleep. His eyes were too heavy to think twice before shutting them.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
When he reversed direction, bringing his blade around to finish her, Sophie leaped up, the top of her head nearly grazing the ceiling of the chamber. Spike had nearly completed his turn, blade coming around for the kill, when Sophie snap-kicked in midair, her boot caught him in the face, and Spike's head rocked back hard. Off balance, he lost his sword and went down in a heap on the stone floor.  
Her heartbeat thrummed in her chest. Desperate to finally have her vengeance upon the beast, for Yanna, for herself, and for all the others who had died at his and Drusilla's hands. Sophie swept down upon him with her sword swinging around like the Reaper's scythe.  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
Though she spoke barely above a whisper, Drusilla's voice carried through the chamber, like the distant burbling of running water or the hiss of a snake in tall grass.  
  
Stunned, Sophie froze, paralyzed by the import of those three words. She glanced over at Drusilla to that she still had her Yanna puppet in her arms. In that same instant, Drusilla raked her talons across the Watcher's cheek, and Yanna's eyes snapped open. She cried out in agony, and then silent and still again.  
  
It did not matter. If Sophie did not kill them, Yanna would be dead soon enough. Victory was her only hope. She knew that but, Drusilla's distraction had cost her precious seconds, broken her momentum. When she turned to look at Spike again, the vampire was reaching for his sword.  
  
"No!" Sophie cried  
  
Too late.  
  
Even as she brought her blade down at him, Spike scooped his weapon up by its handle and rolled out from under her blow. Then he was on his feet again. It seemed to Sophie that he was moving even faster than before. It was impossible, and yet there it was. Unless of course it was she who was slowing down.  
  
"Right, then," the vampire sneered." Let's have a sip."  
  
/  
  
Hey everybody! Come on you've got to give me some props for that. I admit that, that part of the dream was picked off from the book, Spike and Dru; All Pretty Maids in a Row It also allows everybody hear to recognize that Spike has a few more secrets to share besides killing more than 2 slayers, but 3. Alright now can I get some reviews, PLEASE! 


	2. The Thousandth Burden

In the Eye of the Storm  
  
Chapter 2: The Thousandth Burden  
  
/  
  
He woke up startled and scared. That memory of what he had done. It was all in his past but, it hurt. Spike could still feel the sword's grip or the taste of the slayer's blood. Seeing in those eyes the fear and . . . betrayal.  
  
Those green eyes still looked at him and said 'why?' Why have you done this to me? The frail and delicate look, trying to seem so strong but, couldn't find the courage to do anything. It haunted him.  
  
The vampire tightened his grip on a rock and clamped it long enough to break into thousands of grains. While clenching his teeth, Spike once again stood on his feet screaming out into the cave.  
  
Spike wanted to let out all of his anger, and bitterness towards himself, out and what better way to do it then hit something he thought.  
  
After slamming his fists into the cave walls a few times, Spike froze. He backed away several steps, until he tripped over a stone sticking out of the dirt floors. "Oh, God," trembling in his voice a he said it.  
  
He looked at his hands. What he used them for when he hurt her. For when he touched her, ripped away at her.  
  
He only wanted her, wanted to protect her when he couldn't even protect her from himself.  
  
A tear appeared in his eye and rolled down his cheek. It was awful, he felt dirty.  
  
Spike leaned his head against the wall, looking at the was out of the cave. Why should he got, he thought, having all this guilt and self- loathing made him thing if she disserved him, soul or not. He knew more than ever that he wanted forgiveness but, he also knew that he didn't disserve it, he didn't disserve a second chance, after all he was still a monster.  
  
' Well William, why don't you just sleep on it.' The last thing he thought or daydreamed was Buffy, looking up at him, curled in his arms.  
  
/ 


	3. Why are you afraid of the Light?

Chapter 3: Why are you afraid of the Light?  
  
The cave was quiet when he woke. Only thing to hear was water dripping down from the cave ceiling. One drop hit his nose and tickled down the side of his lips.  
  
The third and final time, Spike stood. Studying his limp as he walked and the pain he felt on his chest. Spike stumbled a few times but, tried to keep his balance, knowing that if he fell he would never be getting up.  
  
It had been hours, he couldn't tell. Wondering through the caves after it had been weeks, even months, since he entered it. He wanted so badly to just go back to Sunnydale, in his bed with Buffy curled up in his arms. Spike suddenly stopped, he felt a knot in his gut and a lump in his throat. It finally reminded him it was Fear. Something that he had usually recognized but, it wasn't coming from him. He actually had no reason to be scared, at the moment at least. He sensed it, Buffy. The vampire could tell that she was in some kind of danger. It was like a Sixth Sense, he thought.  
  
Suddenly Spike almost felt his heart pound in his chest. He was really imagining it but, the thought of anything happening to her made him broken. He really wasn't going back just to be with her just to help her really and at that moment he knew that for the both of them it would be the best if he only stayed for whatever was going on.  
  
Spike started walking again but, this time trying to ignore his pain and move normally like he wasn't even bruised. The pain he felt rising from his chest hurt so much that he didn't stop but, let his eyes water. He stopped again at many entrance ways, he wasn't sure to go left, right, middle, or even up. The vampire raised his head to the air, carefully taking a sniff before realizing to go left. The scent of dewy grass and night air was that way which proved that he must go left, anyway.  
  
The moon's light was at the end of the cave as he got closer. He finally stopped at the entrance and sighed" Finally."  
  
/   
  
The train wasn't too hard to catch. He had climbed on only an hour ago and it was still early in the morning. Spike stayed settle in the back where the cargo was kept. A lamp lay a few feet in front of him but, Spike stayed out of its warm rays.  
  
A pain echoed through his stomach. It had been days since he had anything to drink, let alone eat. There were a few hundred humans lying dormant in their little seats in front. It was too tempting for Spike but, even in all of this hunger and pain, he knew it was wrong too even think it.  
  
He was drifting in and out of the darkness. The heat that rose in the back had finally got to him. Even if he was dead and cold, he could still feel the temperature. He began to sweat because of it. Making his visions and daydreams seen more real than ever. While this kept happening he noticed a slight change in the scent. It was no longer hot and chalky but, now smelled of rotting corpses and ashes from a fire. He let a growl escape his raw throat.  
  
The vampire ceased his growling when heard this little humming sound. It could not here a heartbeat though and that made fear grasp hold of his heart. Finally, he saw her step into the lamp's rays; she dressed in a little renaissance dress with a little doll wrapped in her right arm.  
  
She cocked her head at him and opened her mouth," Why are you sitting in the dark?"  
"'Cause it's safe." He snorted  
  
"How is the dark safe?"  
  
"Because in the dark I only know and see myself. I know that know one else can find me in it." He whispered, going along with it.  
  
"I'm afraid of the dark," she stated  
  
"Why?" he asked almost sounding concerned for her.  
  
"Because monsters live in the dark. You can't see where you're going. You could trip and fall or something could snatch you." The words almost captured Spike. She smiled at him," Why are you afraid of the light?"  
  
He stared at her for a moment, trying to search for the right way to explain it. When he finally got them, the girl stepped back into the darkness. He reached his hand out trying to grab her but; there was only a suitcase he touched. His nose raised and the air that had once smelled of death but, now smelled of the old. Spike thought he was crazy, he thought that maybe the heat was getting to him. He laid his back against the train's wood wall and looked up.  
  
The darkness seemed to be getting to him now. His sleep was pulling his eyes more and more together and no matter how much he didn't want to, he knew that sleep was very much needed if he was to help Buffy.  
  
The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to go back. To where Buffy and he supposedly had something but, even more worse was what he did that night. His anger and neglecting led him to that. The malice that was filled with in him was over boiling point that night. He remembered how white it was in there. He couldn't get the picture out of his head.  
  
Finally after fighting himself with his emotions, for now anyway, Spike finally wanted to close his eyes and go to sleep. He was too lost in his thoughts of Buffy that he lost track of time and it only made him feel even more tired. The circles that engulfed his eyes were swelled so large and dark that even his demon couldn't fight off the need of sleep. Everything suddenly didn't matter and his body became calm and then the darkness took him.  
  
'Why am I afraid of the Light,' he wondered right before closing his eyes. 


End file.
